Warriors: The Magic Revealed
by Honorchior
Summary: This Simple Fanfiction discribes how Harry Potter's and Fire star's desendents come into eachother's worlds and combines two of the most successful series in one story that gives readers what they have been longing for. The "What happens after...?"
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Introduction

As all people know, Harry Potter was the 'Chosen One', the 'Boy Who Lived'. He defeated 'He Who Must Not Be Named' and became famous, in fact, there are books written about him. When he was older, he got married to Ginny Weasley. They had three kids, James Sirius Potter, Lilly Luna Potter, and Albus Severus Potter.

James got married and had one kid, Tomas Red Potter. Lily got married and kept her last name cause she wanted to and had two kids, Ebony Jessica Potter and Jake Neiko Potter. Finally, Albus got married and had one kid, Alice Spring Potter.

The generation of wisards focused on in the Harry Potter Books died off as the ones in this book were born. Tomas did not have kids. Neither did Ebony, for awhile. Jake and Alice each had one kid. Both of their kids went missing. Jake had Rusty Fire Potter and Alice, who also kept her last name, had Millie Katherine Potter.

Rusty went missing soon after his 13th Birthday. Millie went missing after he 16th Birthday.

You know how I said Ebony and Tomas didn't have kids? Well, of course, I lied. Tomas had Alec Simon Potter and Ebony, who did not keep her last name, had Rebecca Emily More.

Alec had two kids, Breeze Lily Potter and Zander Tomson Potter. Rebecca had one kid, Friday Hermione Potter.

Then, the girls went missing and Zander was the only Potter left in the world.

Or so was thought...


	2. Chapter 2

Many seasons had past sense the death of Bramblestar. In fact, only the elders rembered him from stories their mothers, who were kits when he was around, told them stories of him.

Many many winters had past sense the last cat who had seen the dark forest battle passed on to StarClan. Many Many winters...

Even the lake had changed. The clans too. ShadowClan's current leader was known as Scarstar. Scarstar, a desendent of Tigerstar himself, was currently working out a plot on how to Distroy RiverClan. RiverClan's leader current leader was known as Fishstar. He was a desendent of Mistystar. Fishstar hated Scarstar. You see, Fishstar broke the warrior code. It is often broken now in this time. He had had kits with Saltystorm, Scarstar's niece. Scarstar kept the kits for ShadowClan and so RiverClan declared war on ShadowClan.

WindClan wasn't better off. If one could vout how many times they had disrupted the peace of the full moon sense Onestar died, then it would be the same as the amount of gathering held sense Onestar died. They always seem to get into a fight. They were also lead now by a cat called Furrystar so...

Of all the clans, ThunderClan was doing the worst. Bramblestar left Squirrlstar in charge. She had no idea how to run a clan like her gather or her mate. She choose the young cat Lightningfang as her deputy. Lightningfang was ambitious and killed Squirrlstar like Scrouge killed Tigerstar. He became Lightningstar. The current leader was his granddaughter, Blazestar. She was a lot better than her grandfather, but her brother, who was worse than her grandfather, was controlling her, and was deputy.

Well that seems to cover it, but as hopeless as it may seem, with the dark forest becoming more popular for the afterlife and even the dream life, one clan remained strong.

Does anyone remember SkyClan?


	3. Chapter 3

**I guess I should do a disclaimer...**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Warrior Books or the Harry Potter books, but I do own all of the fake characters I makebup. :)**

 _In the Wizarding World._

"Friday! It's so good to see you again!"

"Hi Breeze! Can't wait for school, right?"

"I know right! Zander is just laughing at how exsited I am about this."

"You know, our Aunt Alice and Uncle Tomas had kids!"

"Wait, huh?"

"Aunt Alice had a girl named Millie. Like 30 years ago because she is a lot older than our parents. She disappeared on her 6th year I think."

"And Uncle Tomas?"

"He had a kid named Rusty like 26 years ago. He was in his 3rd year I think. I dug around a bit over the summer..."

"That is just amazing!"

"I know right! I wish we could have met them..."

"Me too..."

 _In the Warrior's world._

"All cats old enough to, I don't know, be an apprentice, gather in the clearing for a clan meeting." said the new leader, Dappledstar. She was still getting use to things. Being leader is hard work. She watched as the cats gathered around her.

"Thank you Dappledstar, I can take it from here." Said Poppysong, the medicine cat, seeing Dappledstar's nervousness.

"Are you sure?" asked Dappledstar uneasy.

"I'll be fine. Just relax, you have been very tense sense your father died leaving you in charge.

Cavestar was Dappledstar's father and had died only one short moon ago.

"SkyClan," began Poppysong. "I'll had a dream last night from StarClan. They are warning us. The other clans have become evil. Soon our world will be turned upside-down and no one will trust unless the Magic will be revealed."

As Poppysong finished, she watched as nervous glances were exchanged. _The Magic must be found soon._ Poppysong thought. _Or_ all _of the clans are doomed._

 **So what do you guys think of the story so far? Please leave a comment so I can know if I should continue this cross over. Also do any of you have OC's that you want me to add to the clans? If you do just comment their name and clan and I'll add them. Also any sugestions? Thanks guys!**


End file.
